


Waking Kisses

by Kalira



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: After Happily Ever After, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Ever since the first kiss that broke the curse and began her life with her Prince, Sleeping Beauty wakes to a kiss every morning.





	Waking Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



> Written for Round 24 of the [](https://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**smallfandomfest**](https://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/) over on Dreamwidth, for the prompt: Fairytales - Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty/Prince, awakening.
> 
> As a base for this I used blended bits from several old versions of the fairy tale; I chose Aurora for Sleeping Beauty's name because it's a common one across several variants and I like it, and Philip for the Prince because he's never given a name in the originals and he needed one here.

Aurora opened her eyes already smiling. The softest brush of lips against hers came again and then Philip lifted his head, smiling back. She reached up and traced that charming smile, then let her fingertips trail over his cheek.

“You know,” she whispered, fingers slipping into his hair, “you needn’t wake me with a kiss _every_ morning.”

Philip’s smile widened even as a faint flush rose over his cheekbones. “I wish only to be sure I never lose you, my love.” he replied softly. “And . . . it is a good memory.”

Aurora’s heart tightened and she reached up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tumbling him over in the bed. Philip laughed, catching her with both hands at her waist, then wrapping snugly around her, holding her close as she sprawled over his chest.

“It _is_ a good memory.” Aurora echoed, nestling against his shoulder and running a fingertip along his collarbone and back.

_Aurora yelped, snatching back her hand as fire raced from the sharp stabbing pain at the tip of her finger, the confusing fog receding from her mind and-_

_Blackness surged up as she fell, and Aurora knew no more._

_~_

_Aurora felt a warm spread of warmth and a faint, tingling rush through her aching body._

_She opened her eyes an instant before she registered the soft, warm brush of-_

_Her breath caught, lips parting under the touch of another’s, and the man beside her drew back from the gentle kiss, worried eyes opening. He swallowed thickly, licking his lips, and Aurora’s heart beat faster, her fingers curling in towards her palms._

_She was lying in a bed, she realised belatedly, when the last thing she could remember was the spinning wheel and pain and a rush of darkness and then-_

_The curse, she thought distractedly, looking up at the slightly dirty and bloodied figure of a man who was despite that clearly nobility of some sort and yet . . . Aurora did not know him, though her heart sang at his touch._

_“I- My Lady, you’ve awoken!” He looked faintly awed and he suddenly bowed, awkward from his seated position but he didn’t draw away from her hand on his. “I am Prince Philip.” he introduced himself._

_“Philip?” Aurora asked faintly, watching the relief in his eyes shade into something not quite hopeful and not quite sorrowful as tears pricked at her own. “Oh, you-” Aurora flung her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder as he startled, but quickly moved to wrap his arms around her in return, cradling her close as she settled unthinkingly onto his lap._  
  
Aurora drew a breath, lashes fluttering as she opened her eyes again. “And,” she paused, lifting her head to meet Philip’s bright eyes with a soft smile, “you will never lose me, my darling.” she promised.

Philip smiled, squeezing her a little more tightly around the waist. Aurora dipped her head and kissed him again, slow and soft, twined in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleep, lazily beginning to ebb from her mind, then- A gentle kiss. Of course.

“Mm,” Aurora freed one arm from the blankets and reached up blindly, finding Philip’s shoulder and gripping lightly, “good morning, my darling.”

Philip kissed her again, light and sweet. “Happy birthday, my love.” he breathed against her lips, then sat up and away. Aurora sighed, frowning slightly as she opened her eyes, only to-

“Happy birthday, Mama!”

Aurora laughed, happily startled at the cheery voices of her children even as they climbed up onto the bed, bouncing but holding back from leaping at her. Philip grinned, shifting back a little and offering her a hand as she sat up, then sliding away as she opened her arms to be suddenly attacked with hugs.

“Good morning, my little dears!” Aurora said happily, hugging both her children tight and kissing their heads. “What a happy start to my morning!”

“Good!” Raban said, wriggling against her side and probably bruising her ribs with his elbow. “We wanted to surprise you!”

“Good job.” Aurora said, amused, and kissed the top of his head again.

“Ah, and I thought,” Philip said, now standing near the bed, “that you might like to have breakfast in the sunroom,” he tilted his head towards the doorway across the room, “with just our family, to start the day?”

Aurora smiled broadly. “I would _love_ that.” she agreed, releasing her children after a last tight squeeze that made them wriggle and giggle in her arms, then throwing the blanket off herself once they had scrambled back off the bed.

Philip kissed her cheek as she rose to trail after the children into the sunroom, following with one hand resting at the small of her back. There was a light spread of pastries, fruits, and bacon waiting for them on the table - not a very neat spread; Aurora wondered if Philip hadn’t laid it out himself and kissed him again for the thought.

Philip smiled crookedly, looking faintly confused, and Aurora laughed softly and seated herself, reaching for the juice. Raban tugged at her arm gently and Aurora smiled and poured him a glass as well, but let him reach for food on his own.

“Papa, why do you kiss Mama awake every morning?” Talia asked, shouldering her brother playfully in return when he pushed her and popping a slice of apple in her mouth.

Aurora smiled, tilting her head to look at her husband. Philip coughed, flushing faintly across his cheekbones, and Aurora took a bite of pastry, hiding a laugh, but waited for him to answer their daughter’s question.

“Ah, it’s- Well,” Philip paused, smiling and leaning over to ruffle Talia’s hair, “it’s tradition, and a promise, and because I love your mama very much.”

Talia made a soft sound, clasping her hands over her chest and staring at them with adoring eagerness.

“ _That’s_ not an answer!” Raban protested, wriggling in his chair.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full.” Aurora scolded mildly, tapping the top of his head with one finger. Raban mumbled an apology and swiped his sleeve over his mouth, making her wince.

“You know the story of your Mama’s curse.” Philip said, and both children nodded, attention returned immediately to their father, allowing Aurora to return her own attention to her breakfast. “And-”

“And she had to be woken up with _True Love’s Kiss_!” Talia broke in to finish excitedly, bouncing. “You woke Mama up and broke the curse and live _Happily Ever After_!”

Philip eyed her for a moment and she ducked her head, though she was still grinning. “I kiss your Mama awake every morning,” he leaned over, clasping Aurora’s hand, “to remember that wonderful day when the curse broke and your Mama and I knew we would live together happily for the rest of our days.” He kissed her hand and didn’t elaborate on the rather more complex issues that had arisen along with the almost-forgotten princess.

Aurora squeezed his fingers and leaned against his shoulder for a moment, looking at their rapt children with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello or chat fandom with me on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Kalira), or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
